<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假象真知 by THE_JADE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165822">假象真知</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE'>THE_JADE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, 请以你的名字呼唤我RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>首发于lofter。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, 锤茶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假象真知</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们是绝对的好兄弟，这一点全剧组有目共睹毋庸置疑。所以宣传期里他们斗胆点燃暧昧的引信时，与Timmy搭戏的女演员听着听着忽然就埋头笑了。<br/>
 
风情与美。他向她挑眉。</p><p>女孩眨眨眼，神采飞扬的眼睛用以示意：看你们还能编到几时。</p><p>于是Timmy也笑起来。他们实在已经非常仁慈，相比某些同行对观众毫无余力的引诱，他们留下了大堆大堆的线索向人们昭告真相：Armie在拍摄期间为家里添了要喝奶的人口，Timmy通过Armie的派对认识一众热辣的女孩儿。“就差没在桃儿上打标语了。”Armie说这话的声音犹在Timmy耳畔嗡嗡作响。</p><p>而事实上无论在宣传期还是拍摄期，他们俩都将这段友谊处理得相当谨慎，不需要、也从未试图探寻什么额外收获。就像是意大利的某天下午，少许空闲中Armie请Timmy为他在报纸上找个不太无聊的故事来读一读。后者从成山的意语刊物的掩埋下历经千辛万苦扒拉出一份英语报纸。“嘿，听听这个，尊敬的牛顿爵士在股票市场里栽的跟头。”总归是亏损钱财，Armie忘掉了故事细节，残存的印象是Timmy模仿着英伦腔调读：“我计算得出行星运行的轨迹，却算不出人们的疯狂。”他继续念道：“人类的天性就决定了他们面对一定事物时难以预料的疯狂，金钱、死亡、爱情，好比两个人——”</p><p>他声音蓦地低下去，几秒后嘀咕：“为什么总喜欢来些莫名其妙的启迪？”</p><p>Armie没有回答他，但抬头时或蓝或绿的视线撞在一块儿，顷刻纠缠打结——恐怕不过一瞬间的交集罢了，可忽如其来的沉默与不约而同的对视使他们顿时警铃大作。很快Armie别过头去看向窗外摇摆的苍翠树影，那仿佛是小船在湖面划开的波浪。“游泳吗？比赛。”</p><p>“好啊。”大男孩迅速合拢报纸有如关闭一扇立在不同季节间的窗子，他嘻嘻哈哈地起身，“公平过头了，以我们的体型差异。”</p><p>他们才不会太多在意这能被时间随手抹去的时刻，彼此心知肚明逾矩的原因只在于夏季水雾蒸腾造成了迷蒙幻象。</p><p>一路上较劲谁该多谦让谁，走到湖边时两人都以为早已热身完毕。站在延伸向湖心的小木桥上，Armie确定走进了深水区，趁对方不留意就把他推到水里，水花溅了自己一身。Timmy挣扎着摆正姿势，探出脑袋，刚要说话却表情一拧，咕噜噜又向下沉。鬼晓得天天嚷着要和安喀斯学打鱼的年轻人怎么就在这节骨眼上抽起筋来呢？快忍不住把水吸进鼻腔时Timmy感觉自己被别人的胳膊揽出水面，他太慌张了，以至于没有注意到Armie是什么时候跳下水。</p><p>深水区。主次矛盾永远转换不停。</p><p>Armie将他抵在了桥墩向下连接湖底的木质构造上，那些不知名的黏黏糊糊、滑滑溜溜的水生生物使Timmy想打寒战，当然他来不及为了这事发抖，小腿的疼痛让他看起来像什么怪异的永动机。</p><p>“嘘，Timmy，我在这儿呢。腿伸直。”</p><p>他抛给他一个“你就不能自己分析一下情况？”的神色。在他思考对方能否读懂之前，Armie的腿已经缠过来。摄像头以外仅有的一次肌肤相亲，就发生在他面色惨白、魅力尽失的时刻，为了救命。看看，还有更标志的兄弟情吗？只有对溺亡或其它隐喻的恐惧，使心脏跳得脱离正常速度。</p><p>“对不起，”缓过气后Arime问他，一边扶住他突然前倾的脑袋，“你现在还有没有事？”</p><p>他轻轻摇头。天杀的“对不起”，他原以为那张开的嘴唇是一个吻的前奏。</p><p>走上大路前手腕一直被人抓握着，对方脚掌踩上路面的刹那又像执行固有程序似的把手松开。松开了也好，Timmy悠悠而满不在乎地想。那些被导演批评时说的“拜托，拜托了Luca，给直男留点生存空间吧”之类的玩笑话，以及导演“要骗过别人首先还得骗过自己”的指导，他怕只怕自己最后弄混了谁在就哪件事情欺骗谁。</p><p>同样的顾虑，他知道。所以松开最好。</p><p> </p><p>后来电影拍完，Timmy渐渐和在Armie介绍下认识的一个女孩儿频繁来往。他满心赞美她身上激情混合着美丽，也对她溢于言表的崇拜无比受用，强烈的爱与仰慕让他觉得自己在世上被人渴望，那么他也绝无吝啬地为她产生渴求。</p><p>宣传期结束不久，Armie在社交软件贴出一个粉丝无厘头的私信并评论“看来有人分不清艺术与现实”后，他们开始称呼对方为“哥们儿”，避开“Timmy”或“Armie”如同绕开致命暗礁。Timmy闹不明白他们是怎么达成了这个共识，不可理喻但无力抵抗，他认为如此转变中蕴藏的刻意和做作配不上他们地中海气候里多热少雨的那个夏天。</p><p>“再也别理睬他。”</p><p>Timmy小声说出赌气的句子，姐姐打从手机屏幕抬望眼，生气道：“那可不行。”</p><p>“哈？”他好笑地弯起眼睛，“你知道我在说谁吗？，就‘不行’。”</p><p>“Armie Hammer.麻烦你跟美国当代的王子保持联系。”</p><p>“凭什么是他？”</p><p>“干嘛？难不成是你？”</p><p>“不，我是说，凭什么觉得我在讲他？”</p><p>“显然你只对他爱恨交加。”Pauline一脸理所应当。</p><p>“这没有道理，我用不着对我的好兄弟爱恨交加。”</p><p>“行吧。我真想不通，我打趣过你和你无数个好兄弟，为什么偏偏这个就让你汗毛倒立？”</p><p>Timmy朝她大翻白眼，搅着碗里的燕麦粥走入自己房间。因为我今早梦见他，Timmy自然不会告诉Pauline，梦见他，并在他体内达到高潮。</p><p>他怀疑自己记错了究竟是谁在干谁，可这个梦本身的存在比他莫须有的记忆失误更荒诞一百倍。他不情愿多想。</p><p> </p><p>而建造梦境，其实正是在Armie看来人类的奇妙能力之首。原著小说中他最喜欢的情节在于Elio父子的对话。“许多人活得好像自己有两个人生可活，一个是模型，一个是成品，甚至有介于两者之间的各种版本。但你只有一个人生。”</p><p>当与Timmy踱步在商场，枪声突然响起时，内心的冲动使Armie预知这或许是梦。——模型与成品，模型的Armie会为生命在Timmy的陪同下走向尽头而无比愉悦。所有人都在四散飞奔，他们似乎跑进了另一幢建筑里（至于原因，梦里可没人在乎什么逻辑自洽，任何想到的都成为正确的），房间统统空着，不同房间的墙壁上涂着不同颜色的彩漆。Armie紧紧攥着男孩的手，大量吸入的空气击打气管末梢，肺里一阵阵火辣辣的疼。</p><p>他带Timmy停在一个彩色的房间，把门反锁。他们掏出手机发现没有信号。蜂鸟破空而过般的声响吸引了他们的注意，仔细听便猜出是楼外狙击手正往楼内射击。Timmy愣怔地问他：“我们会死吗？”</p><p>“不会。”他答道，“你怕狙击枪吗？怕那些飞来的子弹？别害怕，它们跟记者拿的摄像机差不太多，我们一起面对过无数次。”</p><p>不过造梦者显然不满这种在彩色斑马肚子里等待救援的无趣结果。于是梦境里联邦警察、杀人犯、烟熏火燎、廊道环回的条件系数一秒内天翻地覆，逻辑就变为了：是的，必须有一个房间的人打开门，才能让楼里其他人获救。</p><p>Armie不记得自己一辈子有哪次这么高尚过，他们应该等，总有傻子会愿意成为国民英雄。可如果所有人都这样想呢？他们面面相觑，别人的妻子、孩子、丈夫、朋友，以及自己。<br/>
“<br/>
我们会死吗？”Timmy再次发问。</p><p>“可能是的。”</p><p>“所以……我们现在得赶快把遗言说给对方是吗？”</p><p>“太难为人了，这么一下就得想出遗言。”</p><p>“不，我大概想好了。”Timmy扯了扯脸颊边的一缕头发，“如果你可以在十八岁遇见十八岁的我，或至少在遇见你现在的家人之前遇见我，你愿意吗？”</p><p>“当然愿意。”</p><p>“你好像没搞懂我的意思。我是在表白，我有一些喜欢你，不是哥们儿之间的喜欢，是梦到了就一定想去见的喜欢。”</p><p>Armie沉默了一会儿说：“我听懂了。我也是。”</p><p>“谢谢你。我们去开门吧。”</p><p>Armie把手打上门锁时Timmy按住他。</p><p>“等一下。”他眼眶红红的，手臂哆哆嗦嗦，“我说谎了。我大概……我想程度还要再深一点。我的意思是，我想说……呼——我的意思是，我爱你。”</p><p>Armie报以微笑。</p><p>“你知道无论你说的什么，我都会回答‘我也是’。”</p><p>男孩明亮的眼睛盯着他，遗憾道：“真可惜我们没时间接吻了。”</p><p>Armie避无可避地想，早知如此，为何不把水中那个境遇狼狈的吻——还有千百个本来即将发生却被临时截断的吻进行到底？</p><p>Timmy扳开Armie手下的门栓，在一切灾祸抵达之前，梦主人先一步梦醒。</p><p>Armie发现自己的睡姿是左侧卧，也许是压迫了心脏才会梦得这样离奇。Elizabeth今晚不在，他望向自家的天花板感到些许陌生。这时他注意到手机的显示灯在闪烁，Armie为自己脑海里不切实际的幻想而叹息：那可能是自己认识的任何一个人发了消息，或是什么垃圾邮件，抑或是三流网站的新闻；但很快他为幻想成真而抽气。</p><p>Timmy两分钟前发了短信过来：真不敢相信诶哥们儿，我居然梦到你了，还梦到我们是同龄人。</p><p>Armie：太巧了吧？我也梦到你。</p><p>Timmy：！！！我创造了什么伟业？</p><p>Armie：我们拯救了人类（一部分）。</p><p>Timmy：最近的漫威电影唤醒了你小男孩时期的理想，我猜？[拍手]哈哈哈哈哈哈，快继续睡吧！晚安！</p><p>Armie：晚安。</p><p>牛顿爵士尚未把话说完。同样计算不出的实际上包含着宇宙本身，因为人类没有机会彻底了解与自己诞生具有相关性的历史开始的百亿年前；又像那张报纸所述，人类也无法彻底计算自己，无法弄明白受爱催眠的黑夜可以带给人怎样的勇气。</p><p>在回复“晚安”的五分钟后，Armie再发出一条短信，他认为那句话有很多种解释，所以应该不会给对方带去过多困扰。</p><p>他放下手机、合起眼睑等待入睡；美国东海岸的男孩一面揣摩着简讯的含义一面将床单塞进洗衣滚筒里、启动机器。</p><p>Armie会在浅睡眠中被来电铃声吵醒。</p><p> </p><p>——“抱歉，我说谎了。”</p><p>他必须告诉他，他也是。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>首发于lofter。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>